Love Me
by GoodGirlU
Summary: Owain and Inigo have feelings for each other and in one night they lay everything out on the table.
1. Chapter 1

Owain heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Um come in."

"Inigo what are you doing here?" Said Owain as he got up off his bed, while Inigo entered his bedroom.

"Chrom wanted to see my mother. I decided to come with her. Not every day you can see royalty or the castle for that matter. " Inigo said chuckling.

"And you decided to come to my room?"

"Well I told them I was going to come talk to you Owain, so yeah why not."

"Oh um ha... Ok then" replied Owain.

"What do you want to do then while you are here?"

"Anything you want." Replied Inigo.

"Let's name some weapons!"

"Again?! Owain you are obsessed!"

"Ha no I am not! A hero is never idle and well...ok maybe I am just a little obsessed, sorry I'm nervous. I usually don't have people in my room you know." Said Owain scooting closer to Inigo.

"Well I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I can leave if you'd like."

"NOOO STAY HERE!"

"Gods Owain do you really have to yell? I'll stay, but we should do something that way it isn't awkward." This time Inigo scooted closer to Owain.

"Um Inigo can I ask you something?"

"Anything Owain."

"Well how would you react if I said I was gay?" Owain quickly looked away after he asked this, blushing.

There was silence for a while. Inigo was in shock. Owain of all the people. Gay? That was impossible there was no way that could be true. Secretly he always hoped Owain the hottest guy in Ylissee was gay so he could have a chance with him. Inigo had never told anyone about this though. He was secretly into guys especially Owain, and now it looks like the man of his dreams was gay.

Inigo broke the silence. "Are you really gay Owain?"

"Yeah. I get it of you don't want to be my friend anymore, this stuff isn't really accepted but I don't care, I honestly like dicks, and it is ok if you want to stay away from me."

"Owain why would I want to stay away with you? The fact that you actually had the guts to tell me makes me feel really good. "

Owain stopped looking away and asked "So you still like me?"

"Of course!" Inigo said laughing, and with that they both continued to close the distance with each other until they were sitting nearly on top of each other.

"Um Inigo?"

"Yes Owain?"

"Can... I ...kiss you?"

There was another silence. Inigo desperately wanted to scream yes as his dream was to always be able to make out with Owain the unbelievably hot myrmidon prince he had always crushed on. But he didn't want to just say yes and sound desperate so he said nothing for a while.

Owain broke the silence "I will take that as a no."

"Actually Owain yes you can kiss me."

In the back of his mind Inigo knew things were going to get far that night as their lips touched.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the greatest kiss both of them had experienced. They stayed there for a while exploring each others mouths and enjoying every second.

Inigo knew Owain was the better kisser, he just hoped that he himself wasn't a bad kisser because he didn't want Owain to be turned off by him.

"Thank you for that." Said Owain after they were done with their make out.

"No problem Owain... Well I better get going."

Owain grabbed his hand. "What? Why? I thought we could do more."

"Like what?" Replied Inigo.

"You know..."

"I don't really know if I'm ready for that Owain."

"Oh come on I will let everything be on your terms... Please..."

Inigo thought about that last statement. With everything on his terms he could do anything he wanted. He would be able to suck Owain's juicy cock, and be able to fuck his nice hot ass which he had starred at for years.

"Ok then as long as you mean that everything will be on my terms." Inigo said in a laughing manner.

"Oh it will be." Owain gave Inigo a wink as he started to pull of his clothes, with that Inigo began to undress as well and was able to do it faster than Owain. Being a mercanery was a lot easier than a myrmidon with clothing at least.

Owain starred at Inigo's naked body as he continued to undress. After Owain was fully naked, Inigo felt like fainting. Owain was even more beautiful than he imagined.

His beautiful face with soft blonde hair and bright green eyes. Nice pale skin with a rock hard six pack. Bulging toned arms and back. With very muscular thighs and calves. And the best part was Owain's huge dick.

There was no exaggerating. It was pretty big, but oh so beautiful with a large ball sack and soft pubes to complement it.

And with that Inigo got on his knees and began to suck on Owain's member. He would lick the head first, then lick the rest of the dick like a lollipop. Then he began sucking and tried to swallow it whole. He was surprisingly able to deep-throat it.

After a while Owain started to breathe harder and harder. Owain grabbed Inigo's head and held it in place until he released in his mouth. Inigo gagged, there was so much cum and it was hot and hard to swallow, but he was able to pull it off.

Inigo stood up wiping his mouth.

"Ready for the next part Owain.?"

"Um what is the next part?"

Inigo laughed. "Well since you already came it looks like I have no choice but to fuck you, because well... I haven't"

Owain's face grew worried. "I don't know about this Inigo, they say it really hurts and well-"

He was cut off. "You said it could be on my terms remember that?"

"Yeah I do." Sighed Owain. He was scarred about this but he knew he made a deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Inigo kissed Owain again.

"Don't worry Owain. I will do my best to be gentle."

The worry stayed on Owain's face. "Ok well we might as well get it over with."

"You're right, get on the bed and spread your legs." Inigo said while stroking his cock.

Owain obeyed. His breathing was uneven and he was scared. He spread his legs for Inigo feeling a little embarrassed, and held them up.

Inigo starred lustfully at Owain in his submissive position. He could see his very tiny pink hole and knew he had to be extra tight. He wanted to make a very rough entry into him right then and there, but he knew he had to be patient.

He decided to go ahead and lick Owain's hole first. He explored all of it enjoying Owain's musky taste and moans.

Owain enjoyed it as well, it was something he had never felt before. And although it was odd at first he grew to enjoy it a lot.

After Inigo was done exploring Owain's hole with his tongue he got his finger and stuck it in Owain's mouth.

After Owain moistened Inigo's fingers, Inigo slowly inserted one in his entrance, Owain grunted in pain but he eventually felt pleasure from the finger.

Inigo then stuck a second one inside Owain causing him to crumble from the pleasure. Owain could not believe how amazing it felt as Inigo struck his pleasure center.

After Inigo felt Owain was stretched and ready he positioned himself in front of Owain's entrance.

"Beg for it." Inigo said as he slapped Owain's ass.

"Come on Inigo...seriously why can't you just put it in already?"

"Because I want you to beg Owain."

"Ugh come on...fine... I want you inside me Inigo. There I begged for it now get to it Inigo."

Inigo started laughing. "You call that begging Owain? I don't understand you are always so colorful with your speech and poetic why can't you add a little bit of that along with more detail into your begging.?"

"Why can't you just put it in Inigo? Ok I want your tasty sword inside me. I want you to thrust in and out of me like the sword goes in and out of the heart. I want you to do it as fast as the wind blows, and I want you to fill me with your seed like water feels a bucket. Happy now Inigo?"

"That was much better Owain," Inigo said as he got ready to stick his member inside Owain."

"Fuck me Inigo, just fuck me! I want you to fuck me so hard just do it already!" Owain yelled as he grew impatient with Inigo's teasing.

Inigo found this quite funny as Owain was the one that wanted be on the top at first, and now he was begging and yelling to be fucked.

"Okay Owain," and with that he stuck his member inside him.

"Don't be gentle either Inigo, give it to me as hard as you can. Make me scream and moan. I just want you to go as hard and fast as you can please don't hold back."

"I got you Owain." With those words said, Inigo began to thrust in and out of Owain at an enormously fast pace.

Owain was moaning in such a way that Inigo felt he could peak right then and there just from the sound of it. In fact he thought any man could. He tried to block out the beautiful sounds Owain was making so he could last longer.

They switched positions to a doggy style and then continued.

"Oh Inigo...uh...fuck me harder please!"

Inigo was lost. He felt like he was in paradise. He would never in a million years been able to imagine that he could be in bed with the hottest guy he had ever laid eyes on. Or that he would actually be begging him to fuck him faster either.

Inigo quickened the pace. He was going as fast as he possibly could and Owain was really enjoying it.

Then he heard Owain make a very loud long moan and saw that he had already released all over himself.

The sight was amazingly hot and Inigo continued to thrust into Owain at his very fast pace. He was nearing his release.

And with one final powerful thrust Inigo slammed into Owain causing him to moan and releasing inside of him. Inigo stayed still for a while, then he pulled his member outside of Owain causing a lot of the seed to begin dripping out.

Owain turned around not seeming to care.

"Inigo, can you stay here tonight? I want to sleep with you in your arms and just let you love me. Please!"

How could Inigo say no to Owain. A guy that was so incredibly hot, yet so damn puppy dog cute at the same time. Along with being able to sweet talk in such a way that it made Inigo jealous.

"Yes Owain, I'll stay with you tonight."

With that they shared a long passionate kiss, and after that Owain laid his head on Inigo's chest as Inigo wrapped his arms around him and they fell asleep in harmony.


End file.
